


Too Tired

by sunnysideslide (WiggleWorm)



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Depressed Sportacus, Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggleWorm/pseuds/sunnysideslide
Summary: vent fic, Sportacus has depression and is a sad tired boy





	Too Tired

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who is depressed and doesn't take meds for it, this is me. this is how i feel and am affected. im feeling super low right now and every time i try and work on something it always gets in the way and blocks me from doing important things, whether it be important to just me or to others. I promise i WILL post more fics, and i WILL finish A Little Bit Lost, i just have to get in a better place.

Today didn’t feel right, something was off. Was he missing something? Had he forgotten an important date? The calendar certainly didn’t say so, so what could it be? The case of getting up on the wrong side of the bed?

 

He still had to go outside, he had to protect the town, keep the kids active. But… He didn’t want to. His legs felt like jelly and his feet felt numb. His brain was foggy with drowsiness and clouded with thoughts that never finished.

 

It took longer than usual to get out of bed. His feet dragged, his body was sore. He thought about eating, but decided against it.  _ I’ll do it later. I’m not hungry. _

 

The town felt foggy, it didn’t have its usual cheery feeling that he had always felt. It was as if the life had been taken from it, stripped away into a blank canvas, leaving nothing but an empty hole in his mind.

 

He could see the children, but yet he couldn’t bring himself to  _ go  _ to them. It was as though his feet did not work and that his body would not allow it. All he could do was stand there, staring into the distance, losing his thought more and more all the while.

 

_ I should have stayed in bed. Maybe I should go home… They look like they’re having more fun without me… _

 

He sighed, he had to make up his mind, but, he couldn’t move. His legs felt stuck in place. No will to give, as if glued to the ground. 

 

He must have zoned out, because he felt a light tug against his sleeve, but he didn’t remember seeing anyone come up. Willing himself to look over, he saw a shade of pink that was too bright for his eyes, he had to squint to ease the light.

 

“Hi Sportacus! Are you feeling alright? You don’t look too well…” 

 

He could hear her speak but he wasn’t processing it. Was he alright? 

 

“I’m okay, just feeling a little under the weather.” He spoke softly, just above a whisper. He didn’t have to speak to respond, as if it were an automatic response, a phrase that was drilled into his brain.

 

She looked worried for a moment, then replacing it with a soft smile, “Maybe you should go to sleep, that always makes me feel better when i’m feeling sick!”

 

“Thank you Stephanie, I will be alright. I’ll be sure to get some more sleep.”  _ I shouldn’t be worrying her, she’s still so young, she shouldn’t be worried about anything. _

 

She smiled at him, waved, and ran back to her friends.

 

Friends.

 

_ The only friends I have are grade-schoolers. Not really friendships, the children were much too young to really talk to on a personal level.  _

 

The Mayor was too occupied to be bothered with the hero’s problems, Ms. Busybody would never let him get a word in, and Robbie…

 

_ Robbie hates me… _

 

Maybe he  _ should _ just go back to sleep. Stephanie, who seemed to like him the most out of everybody, even seemed to not want the hero around.

 

He walked himself home, not doing one single flip, handstand or push-up. He called the ladder, held on, and told it to pull him up.

 

As soon as he made it back inside he called for his bed.

 

The airship spoke to him, its voice drilling into his head. “It is not 8:08 yet, you should stay awake as to not disrupt your sleep schedule.”

 

Sleep… “Bed.” this time the bed came from the wall, He sluggishly pulled himself under it’s crisp white sheets, laying limply on the mattress. 

 

_ Maybe I can sleep my feelings away... _


End file.
